With friends like these
by CWprodigy
Summary: I know this has probably been done a million times but i just had to do it. How is Spencer Reid, a male prostitute connected to the members of the BAU? Read and find out! Don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an idea that has been in my head for forever but I've been too busy to write it until now. Anyway AU. No particular timeline but Jason just left, Hailey and Hotch are divorced, Prentiss just joined, and Garcia isn't with Kevin and Seaver isn't there but Rossi is though he just got there as well. No pairings.**

It was around 7:30 when Aaron Hotchner strode into the bullpen in his usual suit. He assumed he was the first one to arrive judging by the empty bullpen but then again J.J and Dave could both be in their offices. He was heading for his office when Rossi stopped him.

"Hey Aaron you got a minute?" The Italian asked, holding a case file.

"Sure Dave." Hotch said as the two began to walk to his office. "What's up?"

"There's this case from about five years ago that one of the victim's family asked me to look into." Dave explained.

Hotch nodded, his face its usual stoic mask as he opened his office door and turned on the light. Both men stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted a young man sprawled out on Hotch's couch. Dave's face held confusion and he looked to Hotch for an explanation. The Unit Chief in turn kept his face expressionless as he moved to the unconscious man.

"Spencer?" Hotch said as he gently shook the sleeping figure. The young man in turn jerked before his long eyelashes fluttered open.

"Aaron?" The question came accompanied with a yawn a sat up and stretched. Only then did Rossi take in his full appearance. The kid seemed young with chestnut brown hair and matching eyes. But what was shocking was his clothing choice. Spencer was wearing incredibly short jean shorts with a tank top. His hair was slightly mussed from sleep.

"It's about time you got here!" Spencer exclaimed, now fully awake, his voice slightly high-pitched. At seeing Hotch's confused expression he continued.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me?" Spencer pouted slightly. The young man fixed Hotch with an upset glare but really he resembled an indignant kitten.

"What are you talking about?" Hotch asked carefully. Rossi noticed the way Hotch talked to Spencer; it was the same calm way he talked to UnSub when he wanted to prevent them from doing anything drastic.

"You called me yesterday and told me you were wrapping up case but you would be back by ten and you had something to tell me. So I came and I waited and I guess I fell asleep. I missed an entire night's work and last night's episode of Doctor Who!" Spencer reminded him animatedly.

"Oh our flight got laid over and by then it was after one and I completely forgot. I'm really sorry. I should have called." Hotch apologized. Now Dave was really confused. Who was this young boy dressed like that? And how did he know Hotch?

"It's okay. I'm used to being forgotten." It was meant to be taken jokingly but there was the smallest ting of pain in his voice. Hotch put an on his shoulder apologetically, giving it a small squeeze. After a moment, Dave cleared his throat making his presence known.

"Oh hi I didn't see you there. I'm spencer. Oh I love the outfit by the way." Spencer perked up and introduced himself to the Italian. "You're David Rossi aren't you?"

"Yeah how did you know who I was?" Dave asked sounding surprised. Spencer shifted uncomfortably.

"I uhh try to read a lot." The young man answered. He noticed the file Rossi was holding. "Well I better get going. You must have work to do." The young man moved to leave.

"Wait spencer I still haven't told you." Hotch moved to stop him.

"You know you can just call me right?" Spencer smiled.

"It's better if I tell you in person." The profiler said, his stoic mask coming back into play. Spencer cocked his head to the side wondering what was so important that Hotch couldn't tell him over the phone. Both men watched as a slow seductive smile spread across Spencer's face.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" He asked huskily.

"Spencer…" Hotch said in exasperation.

"Okay, okay I'm going." Spencer grumbled good-naturedly. He exited the office and was met with the bullpen. It was still early and there were only a few people there. Some stared but didn't say anything. He realized how weird he probably looked in a government building wearing his "work" clothes.

"Hey Pretty Boy!" Derek bellowed across the bullpen. Spencer rolled his eyes at the nickname with a smile. He didn't mind Derek calling him that but of course he would never tell the dark-skinned profiler that. From her desk Emily Prentiss-the latest edition to the BAU-watched as young man walked toward Derek's desk.

"Hey Derek." He greeted.

"Pretty Boy why didn't you tell me you were coming. You know Penelope would flip out if you were here and she didn't get a chance to see you." Morgan reminded him.

"Sorry but it was unplanned honestly. Aaron wanted to tell me something yesterday but you guys were tied up in the airport or something. I kinda fell asleep here." Spencer said sounding slightly chagrined. Emily perked up at the use of her boss's first name. Who was this kid? Why was he dressed like that? And how did he know Hotch?

"This" Morgan said gesturing to Prentiss. "This is Emily Prentiss. She's a member of the team now."

"It's nice to meet you I'm Spencer…Spencer Reid." The two shook hands.

"So how do you know Hotch and Morgan?" Emily asked curiously.

"I know everyone in the BAU. Well except you and Agent Rossi. But yeah I know Pen, Derek, Aaron and J.J. Jason actually introduced me to everyone awhile back."

"Jason? As in Gideon?" Emily asked trying to mask her disbelief.

"Yep that's him. Speaking of Jason, where is he?" Spencer asked looking around the bullpen. Derek considered what to say. It would crush Spencer to hear Gideon had been MIA for a while. A small lie couldn't hurt right?

"Actually he took the day off." Morgan said, ignoring the confused look Emily shot him.

"Oh I guess I'll call him later then. I better get going, if Darius doesn't know where I am he'll freak." Spencer said casually.

"Okay I'll let you go but on one condition."

Spencer merely raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You have to come back tomorrow." Morgan demanded.

"Don't tell me you're busy." The profiler stopped his protest before he could make one. "You work at night and we don't have any cases so Hotch won't mind and you said he has something to tell you."

Spencer sighed in an almost defeated way before a flirty smile appeared on his lips.

"Only because my favorite person works here." Spencer called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Aww you're too kind." Derek called after him.

"I was talking about Penelope." The young man called without turning around. Emily laughed as the door closed behind the flamboyant creature that was Spencer Reid.

**A/N: Just a small idea that popped into my head. Please rate and review. **


	2. How it all happened

**How it all happened. **

**A/N: Okay I know it's been a while but I've been super busy and thank you for all the reviews. You wanted to hear Spencer's story so here it is. **

Spencer walked out the BAU with a smile on his face. He loved seeing the people he considered his family and wished he could do it more often but Darius was reluctant to let him go anywhere. Spencer began walking to the metro thinking back to how it all happened.

_Flashback_

"Looks like it's gonna rain." Nikki said as she glanced at the overcast sky.

"Yeah maybe." Spencer said absentmindedly. He didn't mean to ignore Nikki; she was his best friend after all. The skinny brunette was the first person who was nice to him when he first became a male prostitute. The two best friends were also roommates.

"Hey what's up with you?" Nikki asked from her spot on the street corner next to him. Cars were few and far between on that day so they allowed themselves some free time.

"Oh nothing it's just…do you ever wish you were in a different family?"

"Do I ever wish my mom wasn't a drunk who didn't believe her boyfriends would creep into my room at night? No, not at all." Nikki said as a few drops began to fall from the sky. "Hey I told you it would rain let's go home."

Spencer continued to look thoughtful as he watched other hookers both male and female, some of who were his friends, begin to take shelter from the rain.

"What are you doing in here? Get your asses back out there and work!" Drake yelled from his spot on the sofa. Darius was a large burly black guy. On his forearm was a tattoo of a huge cobra with red eyes that still seemed to glow even though he had that tattoo for years.

"Chill out D. It's raining and you know those politicians hate to get water on their Italian leather seats." Nikki said, not paying him any mind.

"Bitch I said get your ass out there!" His was up so fast it startled them. In one smooth motion he grabbed Nikki by the hair and threw her outside locking the door behind him. "Since you wanna act like a bitch you can sleep outside like one."

Normally Spencer would not stand up to Drake when he was already mad but Nikki didn't deserve to be treated that way. He was sick of him treating them like they were his personal slaves.

"Let her in!" Spencer yelled. Drake turned to him in surprise. He glared at Spencer.

"What did you say to me?" Drake asked menacingly.

"I said to…uhh…let her in." His voice was nowhere near as strong as it was moments before but at least he managed to say it. "This is our apartment and you have no right to be here so leave or I'll call the cops." At this the pimp laughed heartily. He approached Spencer the same way a lion would approached cornered prey.

"What are you gonna say Spencer?" He asked mockingly. "That you got in a domestic dispute with your pimp? You are a hooker, a prostitute, nothing. You're strung out on drugs and you're a whore, who would believe you?"

Spencer tried not to believe him but it was true. He was a prostitute and all Drake would have to do is show the cops the track marks on his arm to prove the drug addict story. Seeing the defeated expression, Drake pounced on Spencer hitting him with blows to his body but never to his face. Drake dragged his limp body to the door and literally kicked him out. The door slammed and locked unapologetically.

Spencer crawled into the nearest corner and sobbed. He hated Drake, he hated himself for being so weak, and he hated his life. He hated his dad for leaving and he hated his mom for being unable to take care of him. He hated the fact that he was forced to sell himself on the street. He had no clue where Nikki had gone but he supposed she used what little money she earned on drugs. The rain soaked through what little clothes Spencer was wearing and he shivered in the bitter cold.

Going back and begging Drake to let him in was still a viable option given the fact that he only had about 25 bucks in his pocket but he didn't want to go back. A large black SUV pulled alongside him and honked his horn. Spencer looked around in shock but decided that he still had a job to do. The occupant of the car rolled down the window.

"It's 50 for oral, 100 for the standard and 150 for the full ride." Spencer said lamely as he leaned against the car trying to look as fuckable as possible despite his red puffy eyes and drowned puppy appearance.

"I don't want your services. I just want you to get in the car." The occupant said as he unlocked the door.

"Why?" Spencer asked in confusion. The man simply shrugged.

"It's raining, you're shivering, and you'll probably catch pneumonia."

"How do I know you're not some sort of serial killer?" He challenged. The man flashed his FBI badge. Reid got in the car gingerly but didn't put on his seatbelt just in case.

"So Jason what are you gonna do with me?" Gideon smiled.

"You're a pretty fast reader." Gideon said nonchalantly keeping his eyes on the road.

Reid made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat and shrugged.

"Come on how many words can you read per minute? 15,000?"

"20,000" He muttered quietly. Then mentally slapped himself. Why was he so forthcoming with information to a total stranger? Customers didn't want him to talk or babble. They wanted sex and if he didn't comply he was met with pain. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So…if you don't want sex then what do you want with me?"

"What I can't just be a Good Samaritan?"

Reid snorted.

"Yeah cuz good people always hang around hooker corners." Spencer snipped. There were only a few good people that Spencer had actually encountered: his mom, and Nikki. All the others either abused, mistreated, used, or pained him in some way. Jason remained silent as he pulled up to the BAU. The occupant in the passenger seat squirmed uncomfortably.

"You're not turning me in are you?" Spencer's voice was tight, nervous. He had been caught by local P.D before but never the FBI. The rational part of his mind screamed at him that the FBI didn't concern themselves with petty crimes like prostitution but he was overcome by panic.

"No I'm not." Jason stated calmly. "But it would help if I knew you're name."

"Spencer." Reid croaked.

Jason exited the car and spencer felt compelled to do the same. Jason flashed his badge to security and though they looked at Spencer strangely, they let him follow the veteran profiler. Agents gawked at him as he by but some did it more discreetly than others. Spencer looked down at himself self-consciously and remembered he was still wearing his "work clothes" which consisted of some jean shorts and a blue tank top. He blushed furiously and kept his head down as he followed Jason. He looked up to see what looked like a bullpen area. It was pretty vacant but it was late. A built black was guy filling out paper work while holding and animated conversation with a pretty blonde woman, a brunette, and a flamboyant one who was also blonde wearing an incredibly bright outfit.

"Hey Gideon we thought you got lost. Baby girl was about to track your phone." The black guy called with a smile.

"I got a little tied up." Gideon explained moving out the way so Spencer was in full view. They all just stared at the young man who shifted uncomfortably.

"Umm hi." The prostitute greeted with an awkward wave.

"Hi I'm Jennifer but you can call me J.J." The liaison greeted first.

"I'm Elle." Elle spoke next offering him a smile.

"Derek Morgan." Derek greeted plainly knowing Garcia's reaction would be far more over the top. And sure enough, it was.

"Oh my god! You are the cutest thing ever! I'm Penelope Garcia but you can call me Garcia or Penelope or Pen or goddess of all knowing!" The tech analyst attacked him with a hug which Reid awkwardly returned looking to the others for help.

"It's okay kid, she doesn't bite." Elle said enjoying the way he blushed.

"Where did you find him?" Garcia asked excitedly. "You know what, I don't care can we keep him?"

"Garcia he is not a pet." Gideon chided. "We cannot keep him."

"Keep what?" Hotch asked coming from his office. He spotted Spencer and nodded politely.

"Hello I'm Aaron Hotchner."

"Spencer."

"Hotch can we keep him?" Garcia pleaded. Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Garcia Spencer is a human being, not an animal. I don't think he appreciated being talked about right in front of him."

"It's okay I'm used to it." Spencer said nonchalantly as he glanced around the office, missing the agents' confused faces. "So what do you guys do anyway?"

"We're profilers-"

"Like David Rossi?" Spencer asked with barely contained excitement.

"Yes have you read his books?" Hotch questioned in his usual stoic demeanor.

"Uhh yeah I mean I don't have a lot of time with my… um…job but I try to read when I can." They all wanted to ask what his job was but decided to hold off.

"So who's hungry cuz I know I am?" Derek asked. They all nodded in agreement.

"Umm you wouldn't mind dropping me off on the way would you?" Spencer asked timidly.

"No" Gideon said bluntly. "You are eating with us and before you protest I'm buying." Whoops of excitement were heard from the group, especially Garcia who was eager to learn more about someone she considered adorable.

"You my delicious buttercup are riding with me." Garcia said before anyone else could have the chance. Spencer looked around when no one looked up.

"You mean me!" The young man squeaked, his voice raising a few octaves.

"Trust me Pretty Boy you don't wanna argue with her." Morgan warned and the others couldn't help but smile or nod in agreement even Hotch. They all moved ahead except for Gideon and Spencer.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, you'll fit right in."

_End of flashback_

Spencer smiled as he entered the metro and took a seat. Gideon was right, Spencer completely fit in with the BAU. He finally had the family he always wanted. Every member of the BAU loved, cherished, and protected him. Sure he was still a prostitute and maybe Jason hadn't been returning his calls lately and yeah Hotch did have something important to tell him but for now-on the metro-he was at peace.

**A/N: Okay the longest chapter so far. Please rate and review. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible but keep in mind I do have a life outside of fandom. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever but here is the latest chapter. Please continue to review!**

"Morning." Nikki said groggily as she joins Spencer in their apartment kitchen. Her brown hair was tied in a messy ponytail and she was dressed in sweatpants and a tank top.

"Morning." Spencer greeted barely tearing his eyes away from the morning paper long enough to hand her a coffee mug.

"You're a lifesaver." The brunette mumbled taking a sip of her perfectly flavored brew before sitting across from him at the kitchen table. "What are you wearing?"

Spencer looked down at himself. He was in fact not wearing his usual skin tight or revealing clothing that came with the job. Instead he was in a pair of dark dress pants, a white button up shirt rolled up to his elbows, and a purple vest with a matching tie.

"Aaron wanted me to stop by his office today and I'm sick of getting stared at." He explained turning a page and adjusting his glasses.

"Wow Darius is letting you out two days in a row. I'm impressed." Nikki teased causing her friend to smile along with her. Darius was definitely a nicer guy than Drake ever was. Where Drake was mean and spiteful, Darius was kind and understanding.

"Well I better get going." The young man said glancing at the clock on their small stove.

"Look both ways before you cross the street and don't talk to strangers." Nikki said as her friend made his way to the door.

"Bye Nikki."

"Oh and tell agent Morgan I said hi."

Spencer rolled his eyes. Nikki had met Derek once when the profiler had dropped him off one night and ever since she wouldn't shut up about him.

"I will. Can I go?" Spencer asked amused as he opened the door.

"Try not to miss me too much."

"I'll try."

"Hey Pretty Boy it's about time you got here." Derek said by way of greeting as Spencer made his way into the bullpen.

"It looks like I'm earlier than most of your agents." Spencer retorted glancing around the only half full bullpen.

"For the record I'm only here because Aaron has something to tell me. I don't think Strauss will appreciate me walking around her office." Spencer told the brown-skinned male.

"You look more professional than half of the people here." Derek said gesturing to his friends outfit.

"Hi Spencer nice to see you again." Emily greeted as she sat down at her desk. "Nice clothes."

"Hi Emily and thanks." He said sounding slightly distracted. Truthfully, it was a little weird to see her sit in Elle's old desk. He loved Elle like a big sister he never had. Her leaving and suddenly cutting off all contact pained him. Secretly she did email him every month after he'd promised not to tell anyone on the team where she was.

"Hey kid you still with me?" Derek teased.

"What? Oh sorry just a little distracted I guess." Spencer shrugged somewhat nervously looking around the bullpen.

"Well I better go see Aaron before….

"Spencer Reid! How dare you grace these corridors with your adorable presence yesterday and not come see me in my technologically advanced cave." Garcia exclaimed suddenly bursting into the bullpen in another bright ensemble with her heels tapping rhythmically against the floor.

"I'm sorry Pen but I really didn't have time yesterday." Spencer apologized once the redhead was standing directly in front of him. Penelope flashed him a disbelieving and still angry look.

"But I can stay here all day if you guys don't have a case." He continued. This seemed to cheer the hacker up.

"Okay fine I forgive you but what did I say about those clothes." Garcia said eyeing him up and down.

"You didn't honestly expect me to wear my other clothes did you?" He blushed despite himself.

"No silly it's just…

"Ah Spencer there you are. I've been waiting for you." Hotch said quickly coming to the young man's rescue.

"Sorry Aaron." Spencer apologized. "But Derek keeps distracting me."

"I was not." Derek denied casting an accusatory finger at his favorite tech. "It was Garcia."

Hotch cleared his throat before his agents began bickering like children. "I don't care, Spencer can I see you in my office?"

The young man began walking up the steps to Hotch's office feeling slightly anxious to know what Aaron needed to tell him.

"Oh and Nikki said hi." Spencer called before entering the office thankfully missing the way Derek smiled and then Emily and Garcia's questions.

X

Aaron was staring at him from behind his desk with his usual stoic mask and for some reason it was incredibly unnerving. Spencer wasn't use to Aaron being this serious at least not with him. Whatever he had to say must have been important but for the life of him, Spencer couldn't think of anything important pertaining to him.

"Calm down Spencer you're not in trouble." Aaron said noticing the way the kid was fidgeting.

"What's this about?" Spencer replied quietly, managing to maintain eye contact.

Hotch sighed looking weary and sad. "Has Jason returned any of your calls?"

"No…." Spencer admitted his confusion obvious.

"Look Spencer, Jason has been…..missing for a few weeks now." He paused waiting for the words to sink in. "There was this case that was personal for him. One of his oldest friends was murdered by a serial killer we let get away. As you know Elle was shot not to long before that and he blamed himself. We don't know where he is or what he's doing now but Garcia is still looking, we're all still looking."

The silence was deafening and almost scary. As the minutes ticked by Spencer remained quiet trying to wrap his head what he'd just been told. Jason was gone and not like vacation for a week gone. Like gone in the wind wrong, like missing persons report gone. Like may never see him again, gone.

"Spencer?" Hotch ventured rising from his desk and approaching him. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder causing the young man to jump.

"Is there anything else?" Spencer whispered still looking at the ground.

"Actually yes." Hotch answered softly.

"In the letter Jason left in his cabin, he wanted one good thing to happen in his absence."

"What?"

"He wants you to join the BAU."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay I am back in quick succession. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Truthfully, I had given up on this story but all the reviews and follows gave me the push I needed to continue. Thanks guys, you're awesome. **

X

"_In the letter Jason left in his cabin, he wanted one good thing to happen in his absence." _

"_What?" _

"_He wants you to join the BAU." _

X

Spencer stared at Aaron in shock. "He wants me to join the BAU?"

Hotch nodded. "You're more than qualified."

"More than qualified?" Spencer spat his voice filled with sudden disdain. "I'm a hooker Aaron and nothing I do will change that."

If Hotch was surprised by the sudden hostility he didn't show it but his next words were spoken calmly. "You graduated high school when you were twelve, you can read 20,000 words per minute and you have one of the highest IQ's in the entire world. The bureau would be lucky to have you."

Spencer bit his lip willing to believe his friend's words but it was hard. Sure there were people who stopped being prostitutes and got normal jobs and had normal lives but whoever heard of one working for the FBI?

"Even I wanted to, I couldn't. There are people much more qualified to take his spot. I can't, I just can't." Spencer sighed. Before Aaron could respond there was a knock on the door before J.J. poked her head in.

"Hey Spence." She greeted with a warm smile before turning to her boss. "We have a case. It's local so we'll stay here but Garcia wants everyone in the conference room in five."

"We'll be there in a minute." J.J. nodded and shut the door behind her.

"We?" Spencer questioned, still reeling from the fact that Jason was MIA. Wait didn't Morgan say he was taking a day off? Derek lied to him? This day kept getting better and better.

"Since it's in house you're staying here." Hotch said.

"Why? I mean wouldn't I just get in the way?"

Hotch sighed. "Spencer you can do this job and if you don't believe me I'll have to prove it to you. You can help us. Now come on everyone is waiting for us."

Spencer huffed trying to mask his delight and obediently followed Hotch to the conference room.

"Pretty Boy?" Morgan questioned watching his best friend enter the room behind his boss.

"Spencer will be consulting with us on this case." Hotch explained addressing the entire group. Rossi and Prentiss looked slightly perplexed but decided not to comment.

"Okay party people we have a real sicko on our hands." Garcia announced clicking the remote. Three men appeared on the screen. The only thing that was similar was they were all over six feet and were all thin and attractive. Other than that they were all different races, hair, and eye.

"Are you sure this is a serial killer?" Morgan was the first to voice his doubt. "The only thing that's the same is that they're tall and skinny."

"Well Mathew Sanders, Robert "Bob" Crysler, and Mike Chang were all killed exactly two weeks apart from each other. All three men were restrained and sexual tortured until they died from dehydration and mal-nutrition."

Spencer bit his lip trying to be unfazed by the gruesome images on display.

"Any other similarities Garcia?" Hotch asked as he continued leafing through a file.

"Well…" The blonde trailed off looking at Spencer in a way that made him unnerved.

"What is it Garcia?" Hotch prompted giving her his best stare.

"They were all male prostitutes." She admitted quietly causing, J.J., Hotch, and Morgan to all look at Spencer with a combination of worry, concern, and fear in their eyes.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Rossi asked as an eerie silence fell upon the group.

"They're all concerned for my safety." Spencer explained then took a deep breath. "I'm a male prostitute too. I mean it's obvious that I'm male so I wasn't trying to insult your intelligence or anything but you probably didn't know I was a prostitute but then again you are a profiler so you might have-"

"Honey you're rambling again." Garcia told him with a smile. Spencer blushed but said nothing more.

"So as you can see Spencer will be an asset to this case." Hotch said with finality and the subject was dropped.

"Spencer what do you see?" Hotch asked.

"Clearly the UnSub is a sadist due to the amount of physical and emotional torture. He feels the victims are worthless judging by the way he abuses and neglects them and once he's done with them he disposes them like the garbage he thinks they are."

Rossi was surprised at how knowledgeable he was on the subject of profiling, as was Prentiss.

"Any the local P.D. has no leads so they finally asked us for help." Garcia ended the presentation.

"Okay so we're left with a sadist but is he charismatic or unassuming?" J.J. asked.

"I would think that he would only have to be a paying customer." Emily answered.

"It looks like the dumpsites don't have any direct significance to the UnSub since they're just allies." Rossi added.

"Okay Morgan, Rossi, Spencer I want you three to head to the dumpsites and alert the people working those streets. Garcia I want to know everything about these victims and see if there are any similarities besides they're profession. J.J. try to keep the media at bay and Prentiss and I will work on victimology here." Hotch directed his team.

They all nodded and began removing themselves from the table.

"Have fun Junior G-Man." Garcia chirped exiting the room. Spencer shook his head as he followed Morgan and Rossi out of the room.

In the past fifteen minutes he got news that his father figure was MIA, learned that his best friend lied to him, joined a federal investigation, and learned that he could be a potential target for a serial killer.

Could this day get any better?

X

**A/N: Okay here is the latest chapter. I can't promise that updates will be this quick though. Please continue to review, they keep me motivated!**


End file.
